1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wiring board including a flexible portion and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Discussion of the Background
Flex-rigid wiring boards each including a rigid portion and a flexible portion are described in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2006-140213 and 2006-100703, and International Publication No. WO2004/093508.
A flex-rigid wiring board described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-140213 includes a core board provided as a rigid portion, a flexible board disposed adjacent to the core board in the horizontal direction, a flexible adhesive layer laminated on the core board and the flexible board, a wiring pattern formed on the flexible adhesive layer disposed in the rigid portion, and blind vias and/or through holes for connecting wiring patterns formed in respective layers. In this constitution, the flexible adhesive layer is laminated on the flexible board.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-100703 describes a method of manufacturing a flex-rigid wiring board. In the method, first, a rigid board having a vertical wiring portion formed in a connection region thereof and a flexible board having a connection terminal formed at an end thereof are separately formed. Then, the connection region of the rigid board is cut out to a depth larger than the thickness of the flexible board to form a step. Next, the connection terminal of the flexible board is connected to the vertical wiring portion of the step.
A flex-rigid wiring board disclosed in WO2004/093508 includes a rigid board and a flexible board which are bonded together with an insulating adhesive to form a unified body. Furthermore, connection electrode pads of the rigid board and the flexible board are electrically and physically connected through bulk conductors provided through the insulating adhesive. In the flex-rigid wiring board with the above-described constitution, the flexible board is disposed on one of the sides of the rigid substrate, and laser is applied to the flexible board side to form vias for plating connection.
The contents of the above mentioned publications are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.